


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by choiseokjinie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Military, Orphans, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choiseokjinie/pseuds/choiseokjinie
Summary: Beomgyu and Yeonjun had met all those years ago at the same orphanage where they made each other their home. But now, one of them is leaving. How will they cope?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 36





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Beomjun is one of my ult ships so I can't believe it's taken me this long to write something. 
> 
> But yes, I really enjoyed writing this one shot, so I hope you all enjoy it too! Please feel free to leave me some feedback if you like it. 
> 
> Happy reading :)

**One Week Before**

Beomgyu smiled at the boy sitting in front of him, happily munching on his food. He tried to savour this moment, taking a photograph of him in his mind, one that he would lock away and treasure whenever he had forgotten what he looked like. 

It was exactly one week before Yeonjun would leave to fulfill his mandatory service in the military. Beomgyu had been trying to convince him to wait it out until next year, until he could join too and then they wouldn’t have to go through the trouble of being separated; but try as he might, there was just no convincing the older boy. 

Yeonjun had pleaded with him to try and understand, and deep down Beomgyu did; but there was a large part of him, half of his heart which was desperately clinging to the boy who had become his only shelter from the cruel world.

Beomgyu could remember the first day they had met. He was five years old, first day at the orphanage and he was terrified, hands clenched tightly on his favourite plush toy. He was nervously glancing around the unfamiliar building, making eye contact with anyone as he walked by but never maintaining it. 

After the social worker had handed him over the workers at the orphanage, they had led him to a room that he was to share with another boy called Soobin, a shy but very tall boy who had just smiled at him before wandering off with his other friends.

He sat on top of the squeaky bed that was now his, and he felt so tiny, so alone in the world. A few days ago, he had had his own family. He lived in a nice suburb, with nice neighbours and nice houses with neat gardens that he would play around with the other kids.

His parents were well respected members of the community, and they had showered him with all the love that a five year old could want. His dad had painted his walls the exact shade of blue he had picked out, and he had helped his mom arrange his toys on the shelves just the way he wanted. 

But now after the tragic car accident, he was left parentless, shoved into the merciless system of thousands of parentless children and left to the cards of fate to decide where they would end up. 

Beomgyu remembered how he had struggled to make friends then, the first few days he would just sit on an empty bench outside in the play area and watch the other kids play along with each other, while he sat with a book, silently praying that someone would come up to him. 

That was, until a kid, not much taller than him and dressed in a plain white t-shirt with visibly worn out shorts, and a mop of dishevelled black hair on his head sat beside him and stared. He didn’t say a word but instead looked curiously at the book in Beomgyu’s hands, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. 

“Why are you reading that?” he asked. 

“What?” Beomgyu replied, unsure what he wanted. 

“Why are you reading instead of playing with everyone else?” 

“I don’t have any friends here.” Beomgyu replied shyly, looking down at his fingers in shame. 

“Well you could have just asked me then, I love making new friends.” the other boy said cheerfully, reaching his hand out. “I’m Yeonjun.” 

Beomgyu took it willingly, flashing him a bright smile. 

“I’m Beomgyu.” 

And after that day, the rest was history. 

Beomgyu was so lost in his thoughts he failed to realise the same boy he was thinking about was waving his hands in front of his face. 

“Earth to Gyu?” Yeonjun said. 

“Huh?” Beomgyu said mindlessly, finally snapping back to reality. 

“You dragged me to this ramen place that you’ve been raving about all week and you’ve barely even touched your food.” Yeonjun huffed, shoving more noodles into his mouth. 

“Sorry, I was just lost in thought…” Beomgyu said, poking at the bowl of food in front of him, no longer having an appetite. 

“Jun?” He said softly, staring at the boy who was still enjoying his food. 

“Hmm?” 

“Do… do you really have to leave next week?” He asked, eyes glued to the table as if it was the most interesting piece of furniture he had ever seen. 

He heard Yeonjun sigh and put his chopsticks down, already knowing what his answer would be. 

“Gyu, we’ve talked about this already.” He replied softly. 

“I know, I know. I guess I just wanted to give it another shot.” 

A silence fell between them then, the air filled with an awkward tension that made them both uncomfortable. Beomgyu squirmed in his seat, regretting his question as they had just been talking so easily before that. 

“We should get going, it’s getting dark outside.” Yeonjun finally said, getting up. “It’s my treat today ok?” 

Beomgyu was about to protest, but decided to keep his mouth shut, fearing that he might say the wrong thing again. So instead, he opted to just stand by the door and wait outside. 

“Let’s go.” 

He heard Yeonjun say beside him, and without another word, they started the walk home to the place they had met all those years ago. 

**One Day Before**

“Isn’t that the big dipper?” Beomgyu said, pointing excitedly at the night sky that was lit up by the bright glow of millions of stars. 

“You’re asking the wrong person Gyu, but for your sake I’ll say yes.” Yeonjun teased, as he lay on his back looking up. 

Beomgyu pouted in response, laying back beside him. 

“Even if this orphanage is a hellhole, I can’t deny this view’s pretty great.” Beomgyu said, sighing contentedly. 

“Do you remember the first time we discovered it?” Yeonjun asked, sparing him a glance. 

“You mean when I found you crying here all by yourself?” Beomgyu asked, earning a light shove from the older boy. 

“Shut up, it was a rough day ok, it’s healthy to cry sometimes.” Yeonjun huffed. “Plus, it gave us this place so don’t complain.”

“It’s my birthday and they got me the wrong flavour of cake!” Beomgyu mocked, pretending to cry, earning him another shove. 

“Let that go already! Do you really wanna spend our last night together arguing?” Yeonjun said, rolling his eyes to which Beomgyu just laughed along to. 

“Your face that day was priceless; you’re truly an ugly crier.” 

“Well savour my ugly face as much as you can.” Yeonjun replied, amusement evident in his face. 

_ I’m trying to.  _

But Beomgyu stayed silent, knowing that if he said it out loud he would just upset himself all over again and then the tears he had been holding back for the past week would make a surprise appearance on his face. 

They had spent the last 12 years together, stuck in the same old orphanage waiting for someone, anyone to come and take them in; they used to get so excited hearing that a family had come to visit to look for a child. But as the years went, and they grew older and saw their other friends leave, they realised that it was hopeless so they quickly gave up on that dream. 

Instead, they turned to each other, finding a home in the other and promising to never leave the other’s side. They would surprise each other on birthdays, cheer for one another on achievements and even look after each other when one of them fell sick. It was all the family they needed. 

But now, Yeonjun was leaving him, his desire to escape their old town outweighing Beomgyu. He knew it was selfish to think like that, he knew that Yeonjun wouldn’t just abandon him; but the little boy in him, the five year old boy that felt all alone in the world when he became an orphan, was resurfacing; the only family that he had to cling onto as he grew up was slipping right through his fingers. 

“I’m really going to miss this view you know; I’m going to miss you.” Yeonjun whispered, moving his hand to where Beomgyu’s lay, grasping it and squeezing it tightly. 

But still, Beomgyu didn’t say a word, tears already beginning to pool in the corners of his eyes. He had promised himself he wouldn’t cry in front of Yeonjun, but the way he was speaking, the way his warm hand was holding onto his… 

“Gyu?” Yeonjun asked quietly. 

Beomgyu mustered up all the courage he could and finally looked him in the eye. 

“Yeah?” 

“You’re my home; even when I’m gone, you’ll always be my safe space.” Yeonjun whispered, eyes glancing down at Beomgyu’s lips. 

Without even realising it, Beomgyu had turned his body towards Yeonjun and they were now facing each other, starry eyes lost in each other, only a few centimeters distance between their lips now. Beomgyu glanced down, Yeonjun’s plump lips looking so soft in the moonlight, almost as if they were begging for his attention. 

And before either of them could pull away, Yeonjun closed the gap and their lips met. Softly, slowly, tenderly, their lips began to move in sync, as if they already knew what they were meant to be doing, as if this was a long anticipated moment. 

Beomgyu was losing himself in Yeonjun’s lips; thoughts of him leaving, worries about the future flying right out of his head as he clung to the other boy, never wanting the moment to end. 

But he was out of breath and eventually they pulled away, chests panting as they fought to catch their breath again, still clinging to each other; Beomgyu’s hands fisted into Yeonjun’s shirt, and Yeonjun’s hands tangled all over his hair. 

“What… what is this?” Beomgyu asked, eyes scanning Yeonjun’s face. 

“I know I’m leaving, and it’s stupid of me to even do this right now but I can’t help it,” Yeonjun said, hands moving to his waist, pulling Beomgyu in that tiny bit closer, “I’m in love with you Gyu.” 

There was fear evident in Yeonjun’s eyes, the fear of being rejected, the fear of losing the only family he had too; Beomgyu knew he ought to comfort him but he couldn’t help but laugh at his expression. Yeonjun’s face fell and he started to pull away. 

“Sorry, I know that I crossed a line.” He said, making Beomgyu laugh even more. 

“What’s so funny?” Yeonjun asked, clearly frustrated. 

“What’s funny is that you’re an idiot Choi Yeonjun.” Beomgyu replied, smiling at him. 

“An idiot? How?” he replied, looking taken aback by his remark. 

“You’re an idiot for thinking I would ever reject you; I’ve been in love with you for most of my life Jun.” Beomgyu finally said, giving him the sweetest smile he could muster. 

Yeonjun’s face broke out into the brightest smile then as he pulled Beomgyu in for another kiss, desperate for another feel of his soft lips; Beomgyu could have melted right there and then, the warm, fuzzy feeling in his heart making his heart pound in excitement. 

The rest of the night was spent cuddling on the rooftop, each fighting off their sleepiness to make each second they had left count before the inevitable reality would hit them in a few hours. 

**Departure Day**

When the sun finally started to rise, and the light hitting their eyes woke them up from their short nap, they both looked at each other, knowing that the day had finally come. They went their separate ways, Beomgyu leaving Yeonjun to collect his things as he tried to prepare himself to say goodbye. 

Although they had talked for most of the night, he wished that he could go back and talk some more, about everything and anything instead of wasting time sleeping. He paced back and forth in his room, telling himself to not cry; that he would see Yeonjun soon and that they were in a good place now. 

When he heard the soft knock on his door, he knew immediately who it was before he opened it. There on the other side, was Yeonjun, looking refreshed but very sleep deprived. 

“I have to leave in a few minutes, will you walk me down?” He asked softly. 

Beomgyu nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat as he took Yeonjun’s hand in his, savouring every last drop of physical contact he could get his hands on. 

As Yeonjun said his goodbyes to everyone else, Beomgyu stood at the door silently watching. He thought he would be in tears by now to be honest, but the last night they had spent together seemed to heal his shattering heart. 

So when Yeonjun finally turned to him, and they were finally alone at the entrance of the home they had spent the last 15 years in together, they both smiled brightly and gave each other the tightest hug they could muster. 

“I love you Choi Yeonjun. I’ll see you soon.” Beomgyu said as he pulled away. 

“I love you too, I’ll see you soon.” Yeonjun replied, grabbing his bag in one hand and finally making his way to the bus stop. 

Beomgyu flashed him one last bittersweet smile, knowing that Yeonjun had left his heart at his feet, as plainly as he had sent him away with his. 

  
  



End file.
